<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vying for his attention by Dracosalive (livesybaby)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819704">Vying for his attention</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/Dracosalive'>Dracosalive (livesybaby)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confident Theo, First Time, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Rare Pairings, Slytherin Common Room, Smut, Snarky Theo Nott, Virgin Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:43:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/Dracosalive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco returns for his eighth year, but he doesn't have the same respect from the Slytherins as he did before. </p><p>Especially not from the likes of Theodore Nott.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vying for his attention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco knew he wouldn’t be popular going back to Hogwarts for his eighth year. Most of the students as well as the teaching staff considered him a failed death eater at best, an attempted murderer at worst. The Slytherin students were mostly indifferent, they’d been raised in death eater families - they knew what had been expected and why he did the things he did. It didn’t stop them thinking he was a coward though, didn’t stop his dramatic fall from grace. At one point he’d been the Slytherin Prince, ruling over the lesser snakes - no one questioned him, no one disobeyed him. He had respect, he’d earned it as his birthright - the same way he’d earned his way in Slytherin house to begin with. </p><p>Now he was just another student, just another face in the common room. He had no leverage here, no empty threats to dish out and no amount of followers keeping his back watched at all times. Still, though he expected backlash he still expected some ounce of respect, at least from those he’d considered acquaintances for most of his life. </p><p>Theodore Nott had always been a face in the crowd, he’d been part of the elite group of snakes who’d known Draco since he was an infant. They’d grown up together and while Draco didn’t really give much time to Theo he’d always known he was there, always considered him loyal. Whether they were getting into trouble together or just lazing around in the common room, Theo had always been there - mostly silent and calculating - but he’d been there all the same. </p><p>“I need you to swap partners with me in potions, Nott” Draco huffed, leaning around the slightly taller Slytherin to grab a tome from the shelf “I’m not subjecting myself to an entire term of study with that idiot Hufflepuff” </p><p>“Sucks to be you” Theo muttered under his breath, not looking up from his own book</p><p>“Excuse me?” </p><p>Theo casually let his eyes rise from his page to the dorm-mate who was staring at him as though he had two heads. </p><p>“I said, it sucks to be you” Theo responded dryly, before huffing out a laugh at Draco’s shocked expression “What? You think because you’re used to being a spoiled brat you can boss me around? Things have changed Malfoy, go find someone else to push around”</p><p>Draco couldn’t decide if he was more angry or shocked. It didn’t help that ever since the war Theo had had some sort of growth spurt that took him from the weedy, bookish boy he’d always portrayed to this taller man with an enviable build and thighs that Draco couldn’t seem to take his mind off of. </p><p>But Draco wasn’t gay, it was just something he’d noticed. </p><p>It became a regular thing, Nott mouthing off to him like he hadn’t a care in the world. At first Draco thought it was some sort of joke, or maybe the quieter snake had decided to stand up for himself a little more. He wondered if the novelty of pissing off the failed Prince would wear thin, but by November it was still the same. </p><p>“What the hell is your problem, Nott?” Draco grunted, shoving past him into the otherwise empty dorm room they shared and slinging his bookbag onto the desk “I get that you’re flexing your big boy muscles but it’s getting boring now, so knock it off” </p><p>“boring?” Theo laughed, slamming the door behind him “I’d say it’s quite the opposite, I’m rather enjoying seeing you all riled up Malfoy - tell me, has anybody in your life ever said no to you, or is this a new concept?”</p><p>Draco had had enough, ripping his wand from his waistband and spinning around to face his room mate. Theo looked indifferent as Draco cast a wordless disarming charm and threw his confiscated wand until it clattered against the far wall, Draco’s followed mere seconds later before he lost his cool and took two quick strides towards the brunette, fisting his large hands into the front of his shirt and bracing the other man against the wall. </p><p>“Well this is getting interesting” Theo mused, unaffected, looking down his nose at his opponent “You look a little unsettled Malfoy, maybe you should have a lie down”</p><p>“I don’t know what your fucking problem is” Draco spat out, though his expression hardly looked into it. Long gone were the days were Draco would happily bully anyone lesser than him, he wasn’t that man any more and though he’d like nothing more than to wipe the irritating smirk off of Nott’s face he knew deep down he was all talk nowadays. </p><p>“Careful there Draco” Theo whispered, reaching up to run the backs of his fingers over Draco’s tinted cheek “You almost look like you’re blushing”</p><p>Draco’s expression faltered, not for long but just enough for Theo to seize his opportunity and reverse their positions. The brunette used his slight height advantage to rush against Draco, digging his fingers into his biceps and slamming him against the wall. His hands held a firm grip just below his elbows, pinning Draco’s arms above his head, his lower half unabashedly pinning him to the wall. </p><p>“The fuck are you doing, Nott?” Draco exhaled, sounding winded</p><p>“Don’t look so surprised” Theo dragged his tongue over his lower lip “I can’t say I ever took you as a shirt-chaser but it’s been impossible not to notice the way you’ve been watching me since we came back here”</p><p>“You’re out of your mind” Draco mumbled, trying to buck him away with his hips but instead his plan backfired and Theo drove his lower half against him even harder, much so that Draco couldn’t help but slip out an involuntary whimper at the friction.</p><p>“Come now Draco, you’re not even trying are you?” Theo grinned, letting his eyes rake over Draco’s steadily darkening cheeks before leaning forward and nudging the tip of his nose beneath his jaw, taking a long, deep inhale of his scent. </p><p>“I’m not gay” Draco blurted, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to ignore the skin prickling in the places he felt Theo’s warm breath “I’m not, I-… I-..”</p><p>“I don’t care what you are Draco” Theo hummed, dragging the tip of his nose against his throat - his tongue darting out to sweep the length of his Adam’s apple “All I care about, is that you clearly want me - and I can’t say I haven’t been thinking about you for a while now”</p><p>“Fuck off” Draco muttered, trying again to push away “I don’t know where you get off making up shit like that but-…” </p><p>His rambling was cut off by Theo’s crotch pressing roughly against his own, Theo’s rock solid crotch, his tented trousers, steel cock dragging against his own sensitive erection with only the material of their uniforms between them. </p><p>“Uh-..” Draco grunted, his body trembling involuntarily as Theo nipped at the shell of his ear </p><p>“You think I can make this up?” Theo murmured, circling his hips at a maddeningly slow pace “Think I can fake how hard you get me? How my underwear is soaked and sticky just watching you try and deny what you’re feeling? Trying not to writhe against me like I know you’re desperate to?”</p><p>“Theo-… I-…” Draco’s husky tone bled out into a loud whimper as Theo pushed his thick, muscled thigh between Draco’s legs - pressing firmly against his obvious arousal. Draco was helpless, held up against the dormitory wall by Theo’s strong arms and now his thigh, that thick fucking thigh that Draco wanted to bite his way up, heading for his ultimate goal. </p><p>“Stop fighting it” Theo cooed, sucking gently at the skin below his ear “I know how desperate you are, believe me - I am too”</p><p>“W-We can’t” Draco groaned brokenly, as he arched backwards - giving Theo better access to his throat while simultaneously rubbing his cock against his thigh wantonly “I-I’m a pureblood.. S-So are you.. it’s not right-…”</p><p>“Oh but Draco” Theo moaned gutturally, open-mouthed against the column of his neck “Merlin it feels right, you feel that?” He pressed his knee against the wall behind, leaning on it to press his thigh roughly against his damp trousers. His hands dropped their grip from Draco’s arms, pushing one large palm to grip his throat just the right side of tightly and his other to press his fingertips into the space around his hips “Tell me this doesn’t feel so right, Draco? Feels so good, hm?”</p><p>Draco’s response was incoherent but the way his hands dropped immediately to hook around Theo’s belt and pull him against him spoke volumes. </p><p>“I need to hear you say it, love” Theo nipped and sucked at his throat, pressing his tongue against the rough stubble threatening to grow back “If you told me to stop right now, I’d leave this room and we’d never talk about it again - I promise, I’d do that for you” </p><p>“T-Theo” Draco sighed breathlessly, grinding his crotch up and down his thigh so minutely he probably didn’t even realise he was doing it “Don’t stop, P-Please, Fuck don’t stop”</p><p> He’d waited so long for this, was sure he’d ever experience this past the vivid fantasy that plagued his late night wanks. Theo tasted glorious, his mouth so warm and inviting as he pushed his tongue past Draco’s parted lips. He kissed with experience, and though Draco was no stranger to kissing it was still unexpected, the sensation of faded stubble rubbing against his own, slightly chapped lips bruising his mouth as calloused hands explored the expanse of skin beneath his untucked shirt. </p><p>Theo wasted no time in unbuttoning Draco’s oxford and then his own, both men tossing their discarded shirts to the ground without breaking for air. Theo’s fingertips explored Draco’s pale skin, pushing up and over his taut stomach, teasing gently around his dusky pink nipples before swiping a rough thumb pad over one, causing Draco to groan softly into his mouth.</p><p>“That new for you?” Theo murmured against his lips as he pulled away to glance down at the man he’d seen shirtless countless times, in a new light. </p><p>“Yeah, I er-… I’ve never-… well, you know-…”</p><p>“Let me show you how good it feels, yeah Draco?” </p><p>Draco mutely nodded his head, letting his head fall back against the wall with a thump as Theo dropped his thigh from it’s position, resting against Draco’s arousal. Instead he leaned down, sweeping his tongue slowly across a nipple before blowing harsh, cold air onto the wet bud - pulling it to hardness with a gentle suck between his lips.</p><p>“Argh, fuck Theo-..” Draco shuddered, his body trembling as Theo repeated the movement on the other side, pushing his hands down Draco’s toned abdomen and through the smattering of light, wispy hair that led a trail from his navel down past his waistband.</p><p>“I want to taste you, Draco - can I taste you?” Theo mumbled, biting down on his exposed clavicle. </p><p>“You mean?” Draco’s entire breath hitching when Theo cupped his erection through his trousers, rubbing a thumb against the crown </p><p>“I mean, I want to suck you off” Theo mused “If that wasn’t already obvious enough?”</p><p>Draco nodded his head, looking like one of those nodding dog ornaments they’d seen in muggle studies one day. He was wordless and wide eyed with awe as Theo deftly unfastened his trousers, pushing them along with his underwear down to his calves and following them down until he sat on his knees before him. </p><p>Draco bit back a moan at the sight of Theo on his knees, looking up as his erection - jutting from a tidy base of blonde, a twinkle in his eye and his lips already wet and wanting. </p><p>“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this” Theo groaned so quietly, leaving Draco to wonder if he had meant to say the words out loud</p><p>He pressed his face against his bare crotch, inhaling the soft scent of cinnamon, apple bath potions and something else purely Draco. </p><p>Draco’s cock was weeping, his entire body felt on fire - yet when Theo finally wrapped a fist around him it felt like he was burning in fiendfyre in the most glorious way. Theo’s tongue swirled around the head, pushing under the hood of his foreskin and dipping into the slit as he coated his mouth with Draco’s tangy essence, not holding back the moan of appreciation as he suckled on the thick head like a lollipop. </p><p>Draco was no stranger to blow jobs, he’d had a fair few from the girls of Slytherin house but Theo’s hot mouth clamped around his cock was an entirely new experience. There was no gentle sweeping of a tongue, no soft sucking and sweet kisses. The whole thing was carnal, from the way he let his teeth graze the velvety skin just lightly, to the unexpected thrust of heat when Theo drove forwards and let Draco’s tip slam against the back of his throat. </p><p>“Salazar!” Draco growled, fisting one hand into his own hair and the other into Theo’s, tugging lightly and allowing Theo to guide himself at his own pace. </p><p>“You ever fucked a girls throat?” Theo asked hoarsely, pulling away to fondle at his heavy balls, rubbing at the taut skin behind them and making Draco’s knees buckle</p><p>“T-Tried once” Draco breathed out “She didn’t like it” </p><p>“Good job I’m your man then” Theo teased cockily, blowing air onto the weeping tip “and I quite enjoy the feel of your cock stretching my throat”</p><p>“Shit!” Draco grit through clenched teeth as Theo rubbed firmly at the sensitive skin of his taint</p><p>“You want to fuck my throat, Draco?” Theo teased, rubbing repeatedly “Want to make me choke, huh?”</p><p>“P-Please-… Fuck Theo-.. Merlin Y-Yes..” </p><p>Theo relaxed his throat, breathing steadily through his nose as Draco inched past his lips bit by bit - the bulge in his throat obvious as his nose met the wiry hairs at the base. </p><p>With a strong suction, Theo began to pull back - listening to the glorious, choked out sounds of Draco’s arousal as he did so - before slamming back down with force and letting his throat vibrate with a moan around Draco’s most sensitive part. </p><p>“Fuck, so good at that - fuck yeah, take it-..” Draco chanted, barely coherent as his hips built up a steady rhythm</p><p>The pads of Theo’s fingers were relentless against his taint, the palms of his hand rolling his swollen balls deliciously as he stimulated him. As he sensed Draco getting closer he pushed a hand even further back, pressing a fingertip against the puckered bud and circling it, teasingly as Draco lost himself in the feeling. </p><p>“Theo…Theo…Theo…” Draco gasped out, his balls tightening as his release approached, the hot swirling in his belly threatening to paint the insides of Theo’s mouth and throat. </p><p>Without warning, Theo thrust his middle finger into his virgin hole, pushing past the second knuckle and throwing Draco into the most violent orgasm he’d ever experienced. His entire body quivered as Theo sucked him dry, his exploring finger rubbing Draco’s inner walls as he eased his way out again. </p><p>He let Draco’s spent erection fall from his lips with an obscene pop, the blonde whimpering as he pulled his hands and mouth away from his searing hot body. </p><p>“You good?” Theo whispered, resuming where he left off kissing Draco’s neck</p><p>“So good” Draco grunted, reaching down blindly to cup Theo’s still hard cock “Want to make you come” </p><p>“Yeah?” Theo hummed against his rapid pulse “How about you turn around and give me something to work with?”</p><p>Draco hesitantly turned to face the wall, nervous about the idea of having sex and not even sure if he was ready for that step yet, but he turned all the same - obedient and desperate for whatever Theo would reward him with next. </p><p>“I’m not going to fuck you” Theo kissed the top of his spine as he unzipped his trousers “But I do want another turn with that tight arse you’ve been flaunting”</p><p>Draco whined quietly, pressing his cheek against the cold wall and arching his hips out ready for Theo as the brunette ran a teasing finger down the crease of his arse. </p><p>He hadn’t seen Theo’s cock, only felt it through the protection of his trousers - but he knew it was thick, knew that when he did finally let Theo ruin him completely he’d be feeling it for days. For now though, he trembled at the sensation of Theo’s slick head rubbing against his inexperienced hole. He didn’t dip inside, but Draco sort of wished he would - part of him didn’t want to wait, wanted to feel the crown of Theo’s cock stretching him impossibly wide, before feeding every delicious inch of him past the rim and deep inside his tight channel. </p><p>“Fucking look at you” Theo mumbled, one hand lazily stroking his cock and the other letting its longest finger rub firmly around Draco’s rim, the tip gently dipping in each time the resistance allowed it “So fucking pure, so fucking tight - who’d have known Slytherin’s bad boy was so fucking innocent, huh?”</p><p>“Theo…” Draco sighed, pressing back against him - enjoying the feeling of his exploring hands and desperate for the sensation of his pre-cum slicked cock dragging so closely to his hole. </p><p>“Breathe for me” Theo instructed, slowly inching his finger all the way to the knuckle before pulling back and thrusting in again “That’s it” he praised, as Draco hummed his satisfaction.</p><p>After a few slow minutes, one finger turned to two and Draco was mewling as Theo scissored them and stretched him wider, the hand on his cock moving faster and faster as he panted. </p><p>Draco’s cock had grown hard again, something he hadn’t quite managed before in such a short space of time. </p><p>“I’m going to make you come again” Theo promised, nipping at his shoulder “Going to make you come so hard you see your own fucking constellation”</p><p>Draco hadn’t any time to respond, not when Theo twisted his dual digits and thrust them deep inside him - twisting this way and that until they finally located what they’d been searching for. </p><p>“Fuck! Theo!” Draco cried out, followed by a broken whimper </p><p>“Ah, there it is” Theo grinned, roughly stroking his fingertips over the untouched bundle of nerves that was driving his partner insane “Tell me Draco, Tell me who makes you feel like this? Who’s the only one who’s ever made you feel like this?”</p><p>“Y-You!” Draco choked out, pressing his arse even more firmly against the intrusion “It’s you Theo! Fuck, only you, only you!” </p><p>“That’s right love” Theo grinned, pummelling his fingers repeatedly against the pleasure button until Draco’s legs turned to jelly and he spilled, untouched all over himself with a choked out moan. </p><p>Theo was right behind him, pulling his fingers out as his cock sprayed white hot ejaculate over Draco’s already sensitive and overstimulated rim, making both men shudder at the sight and sensation. </p><p>“So good, so good Draco” Theo groaned, pressing kisses to the hot, wet skin across his shoulders </p><p>Theo wrapped a strong arm around his middle as he guided the spent man to the bed across the room, nudging him easily onto the mattress and curling his body around him, tangling their legs together near the bottom of the bed. </p><p>“That was amazing” Draco murmured a few minutes later, letting his hand slide into Theo’s as he rest his palm on his heaving chest</p><p>“You were amazing” Theo responded, rubbing his nose into the wispy hairs at the back of his head “Get some sleep, we’ll talk in the morning”</p><p>“You’ll be here when I wake up?”</p><p>“Mhm” Theo hummed happily, tightening his hold - as if he’d ever let him go after he’d taken all that time vying for his attention?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>